


House Call

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Plumber Aaron, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Robert has a plumbing issue that needs fixing and Chrissie wants it done immediately.Aaron the plumber turns out to be the right man for the job, in more ways than one, and Robert isverygood at expressing his gratitude.





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! There's a plumber named Aaron doing a job in my next door neighbour's house and J was like "write it as Robron!", so I did. In one sitting, yesterday. I'm on a roll this week! Robert's a brazen cheating arsehole in this lol. You have been warned.
> 
> Sorry for the terrible title. The ones I ditched were worse, trust me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Robert has just finished buttoning his shirt when a frustrated yell comes from the en-suite bathroom, followed by a dodgy sounding flush of the loo and his fiancée, Chrissie, eventually reappearing, looking harried as she puts her earrings in.

“I can't live like this, Robert.” she says, crossing their bedroom, “You need to get that thing fixed. I hate having to put my hand anywhere near the inside, it's disgusting,”

“Well, you should probably wash your hands afterwards,” he jokes then shuts up when she gives him a sharp, annoyed look. “Sorry, I will get onto it, I promise.”

“Today, Robert. I want it done _today_.”

“But what about work?” he protests, his shirt half untucked into the waistband of his suit trousers.

Chrissie comes towards him and tucks in the remaining shirt-tail. “I'll tell Dad you're doing an urgent job for me.”

“And he'll accept that, will he?”

“I can be very persuasive.” she says slowly, planting a lingering kiss on his mouth. “Please? I don't pay the bills to waste it on things that don't work properly. This place isn't exactly cheap.”

It's a modern, detached house in a leafy Leeds suburb that Robert likes because it's far enough away from his future father-in-law that he can pretend he and Chrissie are just like any other ordinary engaged couple, wanting to forget that the last time they were in his presence outside of work, Lawrence tried to sabotage their wedding by almost having a (probably fake) heart attack. It would've been a pointless trip to Mexico if Robert hadn't got in some serious sunbathing as a consolation.

He swallows the 'we' on the tip of his tongue - _we pay the bills_ \- with an internal sigh and nods at Chrissie. “I'll call a plumber.”

“Make sure it's a decent one,” she demands over her shoulder, picking up her phone from her side of the bed to go downstairs for a quick breakfast. “The last thing I need is him turning up again because he's not done a good enough job the first time!”

\---

After an hour of the most stressful, useless phonecalls of his life, Robert manages to get in contact with a plumber who agrees to fit him in today on such short notice. The plumber – Aaron, his details said online – is gruff-voiced and just about professional enough over the phone, although Robert hopes he shows more enthusiasm for the task when he gets here. He gives Aaron his address and a vague rundown of what he thinks the problem might be and then it's a waiting game, the plumber's estimates of when he'll arrive quite lacklustre.

On a break from doing some work in the kitchen on his laptop, Robert has a coffee in his hand and he's staring out of the living room window when a van pulls up outside the house. Most of the writing is too small to read from here, but the words “heating & plumbing” and a big blue “AARON” are unmistakable so he knows it's him. He watches as Aaron himself appears, a dark haired man dressed in navy blue overalls, and tugs at the sliding door to retrieve supplies, Robert assumes. Armed with his toolbox, he walks to the front door and rings the doorbell. Robert can't help studying him secretly as he waits, an air of impatience surrounding him like life is inconvenient and he'd rather be at the pub, sipping on an ice cold pint. He's the silent type Robert could imagine himself approaching in a darkened bar and desire suddenly sparks in his belly as he spots the stubble lining his jaw and sun reflecting off the gel plastered to his hair. He rings the doorbell a second time more aggressively and his obvious irritation kicks Robert into gear to answer it.

Blue eyes clear when Robert opens the door. “You called for a plumber?” he asks, dropping his gaze.

“Yeah, come in,” Robert smiles and moves to let Aaron over the threshold. “Thanks for doing this today.”

“As long as you pay me, it's fine - ”

“ - Robert - ” he interrupts, taking a sip of coffee to hide the fact that he was just checking out Aaron's arse whilst his back was turned, looking curiously at Robert's home.

“What?” he frowns.

His less than friendly reaction wrongfoots him. “Oh, uh – my name. I'm Robert.”

“Right.” Aaron fixes him with a blank look and Robert struggles to keep his attraction at bay. Strong, silent and a little bit mardy was suddenly a very potent combination for his libido. “The problem?”

“Yes.” Robert mentally shakes himself and gestures upstairs. “It's the toilet. I think maybe it's the cistern.”

They have to pass through Robert and Chrissie's bedroom to get to the en-suite, but he isn't bothered about Aaron seeing their things. In fact, he's proud that they have them and always takes every opportunity to show off their wealth. The only indication that Aaron acknowledges it is a tiny move of his head as Robert follows him, his eyes skirting away from a framed picture of Robert and Chrissie on the wall.

“I'll take a look and then decide if it needs a new part or not,” he explains, putting his toolbox onto the pristine white bathroom tiles. Robert stays quiet so he has to look up and see him leaning against the door. Aaron's eyes flit from the bulge in his biceps to how his hips are pushed out, casually seductive. Robert smirks at how he swallows hard, the raw chemistry between them definitely mutual.

“I trust your judgement.” he says smoothly, “I know nothing about plumbing.”

“Clearly,” Aaron snorts, surprising him, as he perches lightly on the toilet seat to take a look at the system. “Did you know that the pipe has moved too?”

That'd be Chrissie's annoyed manhandling then, trying to bend everything to her will as usual. “Not a clue,” he laughs.

Robert finishes his coffee and lets Aaron diagnose the problem fully, the look on his face calculating how to get to the solution. It's fascinating to watch his capable, rough hands be so considered and his mind tick over. Robert never fancied manual labour much himself, even when on his family's farm as a young boy, but he has grown to appreciate how good someone else can look doing it.

When Aaron stands up, presumably to get something from his van outside, Robert puts his empty mug on the sink and blocks the door with his arm. Enough is enough. He can't tease himself to wait it out any longer.

“Er - ”

He doesn't let Aaron say anything else before he grabs his shoulders and pushes him back against the opposite wall, careful not to trip over the plumbing paraphenelia set out across the floor. He enjoys the entirely stunned look on Aaron's face, enhancing his youthfulness, and drops heavily to his knees, despite how awful it's going to be in two seconds thanks to the uncompromising tiles. Holding him still, Robert tugs open the poppers at Aaron's crotch and snakes his hand past his black boxers to pull out his cock, his mouth watering. He's got a really pretty cock and it firms up under Robert's fingers and tongue as he tastes the tip. He helps Aaron the rest of the way there by fondling his balls and he can hear him start to breathe more heavily, his fists clenched at his sides like he's afraid to touch Robert in return and that just won't do and he cuts to the chase, taking the head of Aaron's dick into his mouth.

“Robert - ” he gasps, finally clutching into the shoulder of Robert's shirt.

He pulls back slightly, licking at precome. “Say it again.”

“What?”

“Say my name again,” he growls, going down on his cock until he can meet his working hand.

He twists and bobs, sucking hard until Aaron's hips jerk from the wall, forcing Robert to relax his throat. It's been a few months since he last went out and found a guy and that time he'd been so blatantly eyeing up his dick that Robert had let him suck _him_ off, so it's been even longer that he's had the scent and felt the weight of man on his tongue. The thrill never gets old, although that's probably owed to the illicit nature of these meetings too. He smirks to himself because he seems to be branching out, wangling hours for daytime blowjobs.

He moans and strokes Aaron's fit narrow hips and removes his hand, using his spit to slide effortlessly up and down Aaron's cock, his own pressing against the fly of his suit trousers.

“Fuck!” Aaron pants, grabbing a fistful of Robert's hair instead and writhing in his grip. “Oh fuck – _Robert_ – shit!”

He murmurs a long groan to encourage then feels Aaron wheeze a painful breath and bitter salt flood his mouth.

Once he's sure he has every last drop, he slips off Aaron's cock and Aaron shoves him backwards, stumbling over his feet to flee through the door. Robert watches his retreating back leave the bedroom before he swallows, rubbing a finger to the corner of his lips.

\---

Anyone else might panic that Aaron won't return, but this isn't Robert first time at the rodeo. Besides, he notices with a grin, Aaron left his toolbox right here, even if he wanted to cancel the job and tell Robert where to stuff it, he'd have to come back for his tools. With that in mind and Aaron's passionate responsiveness so fresh he can still taste it, Robert strips out of his clothes and wraps a fluffy white towel from the heated rack around his waist. The warmth hugs him and he presses on his cock to take the edge off, figuring Aaron seems like the stubborn type.

Two hours later, the doorbell goes. There's no deliveries expected and obviously Chrissie would just walk in, so Robert closes his laptop and gets up from the kitchen island to open the door, smirk in place. Want squirms in his belly again as Aaron stands there with a box under one arm, looking anywhere but at Robert's half naked body. 

“I needed a part,” he mumbles, shifting the box to his hands.

“Okay.” Robert answers easily and lets him walk upstairs alone.

He can hear Aaron's footsteps above him in his workman boots as he drifts to the kitchen and gets out a bottle of water from the fridge, mostly so he can bide his time. Seduction is a measured process and whilst he's sure he has Aaron hooked, he has to reel him in.

In the bathroom, Aaron's shoulders tense up as he becomes hyper aware of Robert lingering in the doorway, watching, waiting, but he remains determined to keep working. No conversation forthcoming, Robert opens the bottle of water and takes a drink, eyes tracking how Aaron bends and straightens, unscrewing and screwing, deftly using tools Robert wouldn't be too handy with. He's never been more thankful that you can have someone else come and do this stuff for you.

When he slumps against the jamb and sips more water, Aaron slams down the spanner into his toolbox and whirls around.

“What?” he snaps, the palpable tension splintering apart. “Haven't you got anything better to do than watch me like a hawk? What are ya doin' here anyway? Don't you have a job?”

Robert lets the silence fall and embarrassment at his outburst start to cloud Aaron's gaze. “I wanted a shower,” he explains mischievously, ignoring all the other questions, “but the water has to be shut off for you. Even _I_ know that much.”

“Fine. I'll be done in ten minutes, give or take,” he huffs.

“Perfect.” Robert breathes, aiming to put the bottle by the sink when he realises that his mug from earlier is still there. He'll have to remember later to tidy before Chrissie gets home, but knows if he fails that he could always say he was being hospitable to the plumber. It's in that moment that it occurs to him that he hasn't actually offered Aaron a drink. That's what you're supposed to do in these sorts of situations, right? “Can I get you a brew? Coffee? Water?”

“No,” Aaron says quickly then adds, “thank you,” after a stilted beat.

The fact that he's been rather stand-offishness since he rocked up this morning is really doing it for Robert. It's been a while since he'd had to work hard for someone's attention, colleagues falling over themselves to help now that he's practically a member of the White family, even if Lawrence is less than thrilled at the prospect. It all feels like pretend anyway; he barely had to do anything to get his foot in the door. A little flirting here, a well-placed business-smart remark there and this feels like foreplay too, particularly as he knows what Aaron tastes like and the noises he makes when he comes. His cock stirs underneath the towel, awakened from its two hour anticipatory respite, and Robert squeezes himself over it, not catching all of Aaron's hesitant attempt at small talk because he knows Robert's not going to leave him be.

“ - your wife then?”

“What?”

“I said, where is your wife?” he sighs, like it pained him to ask.

It pains Robert to listen and he shakes his head quickly. “She's not my wife.” Aaron throws a disbelieving look over his shoulder. “Fiancée,” he amends, wanting to stop talking about Chrissie before it kills the mood, “and she's in work. I said I'd stay behind to make sure this gets done and work from home.”

He waits for Aaron to somehow call him out on the lie, but he doesn't know any better, he doesn't know Robert, so he nods slowly and squats to pick up the lid that hides the workings of the tank from view. As soon as it's clunked into place, Robert's halfway across the bathroom, the cold tiles against his toes. He presses his hips up to Aaron's arse, exhaling into his ear. Just the thought of putting him on the floor or fucking him in the shower is turning him on beyond belief and he knows Aaron can feel his erection.

“I should – wash my hands.”

It's a good idea, considering what he's been fixing, so Robert takes one step backwards for Aaron to quickly push the fancy lever at one of the sinks. Chrissie insisted on having 'his 'n' hers' sinks fitted before they moved in, claiming that she didn't want all of Robert's haircare and skincare products cluttering every surface. They have a space each and he's never been more glad as Aaron washes the soap suds away and their eyes meet in the huge, wide rectangular mirror. Before Aaron can turn to dry his hands, Robert keeps looking at him from under his lashes as he teasingly unfastens the knotted towel from around his waist and lets it pool at his bare feet. Aaron's eyes flicker to his firm chest, his peaked nipples, and Robert crowds him against his sink, the man right where he wants him. Aaron opens his mouth to say something and Robert swoops in over his shoulder, fervently claiming his mouth. Naked, he rolls his hips into Aaron's overalls and moves his arms under his to get them undone. 

In no time at all, he's whipped them down to Aaron's knees, along with his underwear, and Robert is bending him over the sink, his lovely pale arse on display. He rubs his palm appreciatively over one cheek and yanks open the door beneath the sink drawers on Chrissie's side for lube and a condom. He has a flashback of lifting her onto the edge and eating her out a couple of weeks ago, coming home high on adrenaline of securing a big contract. Aaron's demanding wriggling brings him out of it and he slicks his fingers, both of them groaning when he meets tight heat. He does enough not to hurt him and enjoys Aaron reaching behind to pull him in by his neck for another kiss, using the distraction of their dancing tongues to sheath his cock and rock forward. Despite the detached house, there's a certain paranoia Robert feels doing this in his own home, so he muffles their noises with his lips, even though Aaron's body feels so good he could shout. Masculine and muscular in all the right places, Robert gets his fill of Aaron's biceps and his pecs, always loving the contrast of hard plains versus soft breasts.

He has to make this count too because they've only got time for the here and now, so he fucks into Aaron until he's sure his hipbones will bruise Aaron's arse, a nice little going away present. Leaning back and driving in with long strokes to feel Aaron clench around him, Robert spies his drying hands gripping the sink, his face near the taps, and pulls apart where they're joined with his thumb and forefinger.

“Look at you, being so greedy,” he teases in a low honeyed voice, staring at his hole, “is this all you do? You do it so fuckin' well – taking my cock - ” 

Suddenly, Aaron twists and straightens, his hand shooting to squeeze Robert's throat, face like thunder. He loves a bit of rough and tumble as much as the next guy and grins through the pressure before smacking the grip away, pushing Aaron's arm up behind his back as if he's disarming him in a fight, not fucking his brains out.

“Easy, easy,” he soothes, chuckling, “I'll take that as a No then. You top as well? I thought as much. You're a fighty little shit,”

“Shut the fuck up,” he spits, but Robert sees how his remaining hand flexes over the porcelain until his knuckles are bleached white and his arse sways down on Robert's cock, hungry for it all.

He goes hard for a full minute with a firm grip on his hips and Aaron loses his breath, panting and red-faced, before he gets it back when Robert spanks a buttock pink. Having noticed Aaron is right-handed, he makes sure to hit the left so he can feel it when he has to drive the van to his next job and home and he presses his front to Aaron's spine, moulding them to the sink, so he can access his cock. A dick in his arse and a big fist wrapped around his own, Aaron shudders through helplessly coming and making a mess of the sink door, rivulets dripping down the wood. 

“Christ – you're so tight, Aaron,” Robert moans, his fingers sticky and his balls heavy.

One last rough thrust, using Aaron's slack form to smear his jizz into the furniture, and Robert comes so good his toes tingle and sweat breaks out on his freckled chest. He collapses on top of Aaron to collect his wits until a sharp elbow pokes into his side and he withdraws. His smirk feels permanent as he disposes of the condom and uses his towel to wipe himself and the sink door down before he moves into the bedroom, a swagger to his step that can only come from great sex. He rifles through the pockets of his suit trousers draped over Chrissie's vanity chair and returns to the bathroom to tie a fresh towel around his waist and to be in time to see Aaron pulling up his boxers, making Robert secretly groan. Usually he has a fairly strict policy on sex in that it's never the same person twice, but he regrets having to follow it where this guy is concerned.

The room smells of them combined, so he opens the tiny window and sprays some of his cologne he knows Chrissie likes to mask it even further, allowing Aaron to quietly get his clothes and tools sorted before he hands him the fee for the cistern job, but Aaron looks at him warily.

“For fixing the thing,” he clarifies, wondering what he's playing at.

Another second's hesitation and he takes the money from Robert, stuffing it carelessly into his pocket, and pliantly lets Robert turn him around. He tips his face up and Robert slides his business card into the only pocket near his chest, grinning when Aaron immediately takes a look.

“I don't need - ” he reads the print and tries to give it back, “ - agricultural machinery.”

Robert shrugs, “Keep it anyway. It was a pleasure doing business with you.”

Aaron rolls his eyes and gathers his things on slightly shaky legs, making Robert feel brilliantly smug as he sees him downstairs to the door. It's felt like he's had a busy day and it won't be long before Chrissie comes home, so he shakes Aaron's hand and sends him on his way. He doubts he'll ever forget the time he had a surly plumber bent over and moaning for him in his bathroom. Checking the time, he jogs upstairs to grab the dirty towel, the mug and bottle of water, the former thrown into the washing machine, the mug in the kitchen sink and the half full water into the fridge. After a bit of a spring clean, the place looks as Chrissie left it this morning and Robert is just stepping out from a quick shower when he hears footsteps on the staircase. He flushes the toilet and it works perfectly, no holding or coaxing or yelling needed, and he has to admit that he's impressed – impressed he found someone for the job today and impressed that Aaron actually proved he was the right man.

Chrissie's eyes are bright as she rounds the corner and hears that the problem has been solved and Robert preens. “Oh thank god!”

“I promised I'd sort it, didn't I?” he says with a boyish grin, “It was actually very...interesting.” She raises her eyebrow curiously, but he draws her into the circle of his arms and nuzzles wetly into her neck despite her squirming to keep herself away from his damp body. “The water's back on.”

“So I can see,” she laughs.

“Wanna test it with me?”

“Looks like you've already tried,”

He kisses her sexily. “I can always get dirty again,” he whispers into her ear, before squeezing her arse in both hands.

Chrissie's delighted shriek is lost in his mouth, all thoughts of a pretty cock and an intriguing scowl forgotten.

\---

Robert and Chrissie get out of Lawrence's car parked on the central road of the village. Nerves still linger in Robert's stomach as he's about to take his fiancée into his stepmum's pub to meet her and his sister. He can scarcely believe that he's back in Emmerdale and up at Home Farm no less and he puts his arm to her back in a show of solidarity, but to also reassure himself. They're a couple of steps away when Robert notices a white van by one of the picnic benches. Blue lettering catches his eye, as does someone coming out of the doors of The Woolpack. He walks past Lawrence in a rush and Robert's walk falters.

 _Aaron_.

It's him. The plumber who fixed the toilet. The guy he fucked over his sink. Aaron's here, in Emmerdale.

Their eyes meet as he stops by his van and his brooding expression clears in recognition. He keeps his jaw from hitting the floor, but Robert knows he's shocked because he's feeling it too. He must live here as well. Of all the places in the world, he didn't think he'd run into a one night stand in the village he grew up. 

He lets Chrissie go in after Lawrence and pauses in the doorway to look over his shoulder and catches the plumber still staring at his back. Caught, Aaron immediately scowls and hops up into his van, slamming the door with more force than is necessary.

Robert smirks.

Oh, he could definitely learn to love being home again and maybe even bending the rules of his 'one time only' sex policy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
